


what a wicked game you play

by cakecakecake



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, First Kiss, M/M, Making Out, Rival Relationship, Teasing, Unresolved Tension, get your gay on, gx rivalshipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-10 09:51:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakecakecake/pseuds/cakecakecake
Summary: gx rivalshipping oneshots





	1. struck

It feels like being struck by lightning. (Or so he imagines.)

The shock, the way his body seizes, frozen for a heated moment--an implosion within his ribcage, his heart a firecracker. One, ten, a hundred, a thousand volts. Supercharged and merciless, it's a quick and painful death for him in the center of Duel Academy's arena, courtesy of Jaden Yuki's impossibly loving arms encircled about his slim waist. Tufts of his hair brush his cheek and his fingers dig into his coat and he can't remember ever feeling this fragile, like if he were getting squeezed any tighter he'd snap in half. Something about the way Jaden laughs with his mouth against his collarbone strikes his beating chambers and he worries his sternum is too brittle to handle it. He pushes him off, reaming and reviling him for being so embarrassing in front of the whole school, hissing out insults and reproaches so heatedly it's no wonder his face is crimson. Jaden is still laughing delightedly as he stomps past him back to the dormitories they're sharing, swearing under his breath. 

He nearly tears a hole in his down-feather pillow later that evening, wrapping the sheets tightly around him to try to imitate the feeling of an embrace, but it can't. He groans, waving off Ojama Yellow as he squeals and squeaks about how great it is to be hugged and held. The little imp doesn't hear him mutter something about investing in a heated, weighted blanket as he buries his head under the covers. This is terrible. Maybe once the bulldozers start rolling into the Slifer dorm, he can ask to be demolished along with it--this dump isn't the only thing in desperate need of renovations.


	2. twin bed

Naps aren't much of a regular occurrence for Chazz. 

Honestly, he doesn't believe the guy sleeps very much at all, having often woken up to the sight of him hunched over the desk, reading or reorganizing his cards or browsing the internet. So when Jaden finds him tucked under the covers of his bed ( _his_ bed, that is, _Jaden's_ bed, not his own on the top bunk) that Saturday evening, he drops his book bag with a thud in surprise, completely caught off guard. He slaps a hand over his mouth, terrified of having accidentally woken the prince out of his beauty sleep--but Chazz barely even stirs. After a relieving exhale, Jaden tiptoes over to peer down at his slumbering rival, half-grinning.

Chazz is perfectly still, lying on his side with the blankets pulled up to his face, his ruffs of dark hair poking out from underneath. Jaden chortles, leaning farther in to check if he's snoring, but he isn't. His breaths are coming in delicate soughs, even and level like they're almost deliberately calculated, a perfect measure of seconds between each inhale and exhale. Furrowing his brow, the Slifer hovers a hand over the hem of the sheets, just to peek and make sure it's really Chazz that's under there and not some stray duel spirit or phantom porpoise or--oh. No, it's neither of those things, or anything else other than just Chazz. Just a quiet, peacefully snoozing Chazz Princeton, looking so downright angelic Jaden almost refuses to believe it's actually him.

Jaden feels a bubbling warmth in his chest--he looks wildly different when he's not scowling or sneering, with the corners of his mouth so lax and loose. His face is almost heart-shaped, with his high cheekbones and narrow jawline; so perfectly matched on both sides (what's the word for that, sodomy? No, synonym? Those don't sound right--oh, wait, _symmetry_!) and his eyelashes are so long and dark. It's a really pretty contrast against his pale skin--Chazz has pretty skin, too, he thinks, it must be all those weird face masks he puts on at night. The guys like to pick on him for it, but who's really got the laugh on that one? Jaden doesn't think he's ever seen such flawless skin on anybody before--damn, the longer he looks at him the prettier he gets--wait, maybe pretty isn't the right word. That's weird, isn't it, to be calling another guy pretty? Chazz would get mad if he knew, wouldn't he? Not that it's a bad thing for a guy to be pretty! But you don't just go around calling your friend pretty without it sounding kinda romantic, do you? He's not trying to sound romantic at all, he's just--appreciating his attractive features. Yeah! He's just admiring his friend's good qualities. It's not weird to say he likes his moves during a duel, so why should saying he likes his face be any different? He's not even saying it, he's just thinking it, so that's totally fine too, right? He just thinks Chazz has a really nice face, there's nothing weird about th--oh. His resting rival turns over on his back and Jaden almost stops breathing--

Oh, thank the gods, he didn't just wake up--geez, he could've been in big trouble just now. Maybe he should leave; go duel somebody or grab a second dinner. But he keeps listening to Chazz's breathing and that foreign fluttery feeling comes back. Sure, he _could_ leave (he probably should), but. He could also take a nap. 

In his bed. 

Where Chazz just happens to already be napping. 

(He grins.)

Jaden slips out of his sneakers and shrugs off his jacket, having needed to debate for only a few moments before deciding. Hey, it's _his_ bed, and if he wants to take a snooze in it, he should be totally free to! Regardless of whether or not it's already occupied! He could fit just fine, for one thing--it may just be a twin size, but Chazz is skinny and isn't taking up a lot of room. And for another, if Chazz didn't want him to sleep in it too, he could have easily just slept on the top bunk. And for another, they were friends, and friends share things, right? They've shared things like food and homework assignments before, so why not a bed?

He kicks his jeans off his ankles and pulls on a pair of gym shorts and gingerly, carefully pulls the sheets farther down, heat flaring up in his cheeks as he realizes that Chazz is only wearing a flimsy tank top and satin pajama pants. He can smell his fancy shampoo and whatever rosy stuff is in that moisturizer he uses. Geez, did he really put so much time into prepping for a nap that he was too tired to climb up the ladder to his own bed? Jaden snorts, slinking down under the covers, trying desperately to avoid touching Chazz too much but the bed is just so small. He doesn't mind, but he's sure Chazz would, so he inches as far from him as he can until he nearly falls off the bed. 

Well, he can't go tumbling off the edge, the fall would give him a rude awakening, so he settles in more comfortably next to him, listening hard for disrupted breathing but it doesn't come--Chazz seems dead asleep. Jaden gulps. His face is so close to his and Jaden finds himself staring at his lashes again, fascinated by how thick they are. Maybe that rumor about Chazz wearing eyeliner isn't actually true and his eyes are just like that. He chews on his lip, watching Chazz's chest heave up and down in a steady rhythm. A strange tingle sparks deep in his gut as he inches a little closer and he's taken aback by how warm he feels. His skin is unexpectedly soft, and the heat seeps into him as their arms touch. He whimpers, flustered, rolling over on his side as he cups his mouth with his hand. 

Why was he getting so worked up? It's just Chazz, and all he's doing is sleeping! He's never going to get even close to napping if he doesn't calm down and stop thinking about his lips, or the way his hands are neatly folded at his chest. Chazz shifts around slightly next to him, tossing in his sleep, and Jaden freezes, his pulse racing as he fears he'd somehow woken him up. With how hard his heart is pounding now he's almost surprised he hasn't already; gosh it feels like it's so loud. He holds a hand to his chest like that'll somehow quiet it down and then he hears a soft whisper of a moan right by his ear.

"Chazz?" he almost spits, but thinks to stop himself. He turns over to him, his body almost flush with the other's, engulfed by his warmth. Seriously, how is it that somebody like Chazz radiates this much heat? He swallows thickly and edges ever closer, wondering if it would be alright if he tried to hold him. 

He could hold onto his friend, couldn't he? It's totally okay to wrap your arms around a friend--wouldn't it be just like hugging? They're just both going to be asleep doing it. It should be fine, he thinks, and wraps an arm about Chazz's waist.

Oh. This is nothing like hugging, he realizes, feeling sweat tickle his brow. This is feels way better than just hugging. 

He bites his bottom lip, smoothing his hands over Chazz's arms, resting at his wrist--he has smaller wrists than his own, and longer fingers. Bigger palms, longer nails. He can think of a few times where Chazz had accidentally scratched him with them, and how it hadn't hurt that badly at all. Slowly, he threads his fingers between Chazz's, wondering how his nails would feel running along his arms...or on his chest, or on his back...during a friendly massage of course! Chazz probably wouldn't ever give anybody a massage, but he thinks he'd be really good at it; he's sure dueling has made his hands really dexterous...he thinks it'd be nice to have Chazz's hands on his instead of balled up in a fist.

His hips are at a weird angle, so Jaden shifts, sliding his leg between Chazz's. His pelvis is pressing against his thigh and _wow_ that feels really hot, and _good_ \--he hopes his feet aren't too cold as he feels his neck stretch uncomfortably against the pillow. This is a pretty sweet position so far, but if he's going to achieve maximum comfort, he'll have to rest his head against Chazz's chest, and the thought of that is making the ends of his nerves crack and sizzle like frayed wires. 

That's just too--too intimate a move, isn't it? But his neck is really starting to hurt and he's sure that Chazz is so dead asleep that it doesn't really matter. He could just do it and it's fine because friends do this all the time; doesn't Alexis do this with Mindy and Jasmine? Why should he and Chazz be any different than them? He looks at his rival's dead-asleep face as if to ask permission and figures he's gone this far, why not, it's totally fine, he could play it off like he didn't know what he was doing in his sleep. So he shifts his head, laying right on his chest and--

Oh. Damn. Chazz's heart is pounding. 

Oh, shit. This is bad. This is very bad.

Jaden lays totally frozen against him, eyes wide open as his rival's heartbeat thuds frantically in his ear. This could only mean one of either two things--Chazz is awake, has been awake this entire time, and he's _pissed_ , he's just mulling over how exactly to kill Jaden before he reveals himself, or (and he really hopes it's the "or") he's still asleep, and having a terrible nightmare. 

If he's really awake and pissed, he's wondering why he's not feeling his slender fingers clenched around his throat in a choke-hold right about now. _"What the HELL do you think you're doing, slacker?"_ He can almost feel the poison of his insults needling into his neck--but they're not coming. Chazz is silent instead, breathing having picked up a bit now, but he still doesn't look to be awake or aware. His face looks completely tranquil, dreamlike and soft, unchanged from when he first walked in. He _had_ to be asleep--but the hard _badump badump_ in his ear makes it so hard to believe. He's gotta be having a nightmare, right? It's a really bad dream and he's scared and he can't wake up, that's got to be it.

Jaden holds him tighter, squeezing around his hips and waist. He wants to tell him that it's alright, that he's safe, but he probably won't be able to hear him, maybe it's too deep a sleep. He rubs his leg up on the silk of his pajamas and he clutches the fabric of his tank, enveloping him in his embrace as best he can to protect him from whatever it is that could be chasing him in his bad dream. He nuzzles his neck, his hair brushing his jaw but it doesn't quiet; gosh, Chazz must be so scared. Poor guy, he's getting worried now, his touches don't seem to be calming him at all and he wonders if he should try something more drastic, maybe a--kiss.

Wait, a kiss? Why would he think of that, of all things? _Because a kiss can be calming,_ he thinks, remembering the comforting kisses he'd get on the forehead when he'd had trouble sleeping as a kid--but Chazz isn't a kid anymore and it's not his forehead that Jaden feels really compelled to kiss. 

_It's not weird to kiss your friend, right?_ he thinks, gulping so hard he almost chokes himself. He sees Alexis cuddle and snuggle up to her girl friends a lot and wonders if they've ever kissed her. Atticus likes to drape himself all over Zane, does he kiss Zane too? Is that a thing friends do? His parents never really talked to him much about stuff like that, and everyone else in the dorm usually talks about kissing whoever they're dating, or want to date, so he's confounded. Maybe it's not a bad thing, just uncommon--maybe just a quick peck on his cheek will be alright. He cranes his neck, pursing his lips, and lightly presses a kiss to the hollow of Chazz's cheek. Oh. Wow. 

His skin feels as silky as it looks. It's almost like petting Banner's cat, but way better. He touches his jaw, sliding his thumb across his chin and presses another chaste kiss to the same spot. He wonders if it's working, if it's making him feel better, because it sure is making him feel _great_. He kisses his jaw, right under his earlobe, his neck--wow, his neck is fiery hot, so hot against his lips. _What kinda dream are you having, buddy,_ he wonders, pushing his body hard against him to let him feel that he was close by, that he wasn't alone. He kisses along the slope of Chazz's neck, lips parted along is collarbone--glancing up now and again to see if there's a change in his countenance, but all that's different is the dusting of rose spreading across his cheeks. 

_I'm right here, Chazzaroo,_ he wants to tell him, but the words don't come. His mouth is too busy with more important things, like planting open-mouthed kisses to the space between his ear and his jawbone and he's forgotten by now why he started doing this, consumed by the haze of whatever this burning, stirring feeling in his groin is. The more he kisses him, the dizzier he feels, like if he stops holding onto Chazz he'll float away. He's so wrapped up in this fog of emotion that he barely notices Chazz's hands roaming up his sides, pushing up into him until his steely grey eyes flutter open.

"J-Jaden," he moans, latching onto his shirt. Jaden snaps out of it, heart nearly stopping as Chazz huffs. 

"Chazz," he strains, mouth inches away from his. Oh he's in for it, he's so sure he's about to be decked square in the face, his nose already hurts--but Chazz just stares at him. Sure, he's got his t-shirt in a death grip, but he doesn't look angry, not even annoyed, he looks--he doesn't know the word for it, but he looks--

"Jaden, you--"

"Chazz, are you okay?" he asks hurriedly, meaning to whisper but his voice cracks in volume. He'd move and get up if not for his shirt in clutches, but he's still admittedly comfortable with his leg wrapped around his hip--"I'm sorry, I--I thought you were having a nightmare, so I tried to comfort you and--"

Chazz knits his brows together, short-winded and gasping like breathing is extremely difficult for him. "A nightmare--you thought I was--having a nightmare?"

Jaden nods vigorously, smiling helplessly. "Yeah, your heart was beating so fast I thought you were having a bad dream and I--"

"Idiot," Chazz scolds him, releasing the grasp on his shirt. He shifts over on his side, grabbing Jaden's leg and pushing his hips forward and oh, _geez_ , is that his--"God, you're such a fucking idiot, Jaden."

Before he can process what exactly is happening, Chazz's lips enfold his in a slow but ardent kiss, making his heart jolt from the shock of it. He parts his mouth just slightly, on instinct--he's not exactly sure he's doing this right, if there's even a right way to do this. He mimicks what he'd been doing before, but it's different with Chazz's tongue darting in and out of his mouth--in a good way, in a really, really good way. He can taste his lemon chapstick and just a hint of the winter-fresh toothpaste he probably used earlier, suddenly fearful about his own breath probably smelling like fried shrimp. If Chazz minds it, though, he can't tell; he's tugging at Jaden's hair and making these little noises and Jaden can't figure out why, but he _loves_ hearing them. He tries biting Chazz's bottom lip and that draws a low growl from his rival's throat and _that_ sends a wave of shock shooting right into his--wow, his gym shorts feel really constricting all of a sudden. He can feel his own pulse thrumming in four different places at once: in his neck, in his chest, in his fingertips, in his d--

"S-Slacker," Chazz groans against his mouth, grinding his hips forward. Jaden whimpers, his neck burning hot as he meets his eyes. They're shadowy, overcast with pupils blown wide. Chazz has his hands trailing up Jaden's chest, digging into his shirt, their legs tangled together under the sheets. Chazz's lip is clamped between his teeth and every time he breathes out his chest pushes against him, making his breath hitch--

"My heart's not pounding because of a nightmare, you fucking fool."

A nightm--oh, right, the reason this started; wow, he'd actually totally forgotten. He'd been so engrossed in how good it felt to be this close to Chazz that it'd completely slipped his mind. His face flushed even more with added embarrassment upon realizing. But wait, he'd started this because he thought he was afraid, but if Chazz wasn't afraid, then--

"Then--then why--"

He kisses him again, shoving his hand up his shirt, slender fingers splayed across his chest. Jaden lets himself moan into the kiss, melting heart first into Chazz's touch. It feels like their lips are molded to each others' for so much longer than it actually lasts; he almost forgets how to breathe in once Chazz pulls away. His rival licks his lips slowly, never tearing his gaze away from him as his hands trail down his stomach and play with the hem of his shirt. 

"That answer your question?"

"I, I--" Jaden stammers breathlessly, entranced with the way Chazz's lashes bat against his cheeks. He brushes the back of his hand across his mouth, mind swimming with all sorts of implausible thoughts. "I wanted to comfort you, but I didn't think it was working--" 

"Uh huh," Chazz hums, cocking an eyebrow. "Right. When did you realize that, huh?" 

"Uh," Jaden stutters, blushing, goosebumps prickling his arms, "I mean, probably after I kissed your cheek--" 

"Really?" Chazz is smirking, watching Jaden trip and fall right into his trap. "Tell me something then, Slacker, if you noticed right away--" His fingers curl around Jaden's hips, his mouth a hair's breadth away as the bubbles in Jaden's chest pop, pop, pop; tiny little explosions that make his head spin as he loses himself in Chazz's cloudy eyes--"why did you keep going?" 

The air leaves his lungs, chest tightening as his shorts feel even tighter. Chazz thrusts against him and he's made aware of how only two skimpy layers of fabric separate their skin. "I--I--wait, Chazz, I thought you were--how did you know that I--?" 

A laugh rumbles in his chest as he closes his eyes, lips sweeping over Jaden's as they both sigh. 

"I was awake the whole time."


End file.
